


Before Four

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This fits into my Life Long Loveletter Universe and it takes place during the summer of 2017. It can also easily be read as a stand alone though.





	Before Four

Your week in the Hamptons had taken a little convincing from Sebastian’s side. Even though he had already taken you on a babymoon a few months ago, while Isabella had visited Disney World with Chris, he was very insistent on this trip. He wanted the three of you to do something together before your newest family member arrived.

You’re protests had been never ending. He had just gotten home from set. You still had work so much work to do with the new apartment. Sebastian had promised you, he would get to all of it as soon as you got home. Hell he would call in reinforcements in form of Will, Don, Chris and Anthony if he had too. Your next argument had been the Hamptons were expensive and so were your new apartment. Sebastian had shot that down quickly, telling you he had been able to rent a place for cheap from a friend of Robert’s. Your last protest had been the drive. You felt as if you were about to pop even if you still had 6 weeks to go. Tender kisses and sweet nothings as you were cuddling in bed, had finally convinced you he would make sure the ride was comfortable for you. He did. He stopped more than he had too and made an adventure out if it for Isabella, while you stretched your legs, rested and smiled watching the two.

As soon as you reached the beachhouse Isabella had ran squealing through porch doors and onto the sand, dancing happily as you laughed. You leaned back against Sebastian as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, pressing a sweet kiss against your neck sending shivers down your spine.

You smiled, tilting your head looking back up at him, loving the adoring look in his eyes. You wondered if that would ever go away. You hoped not. No one before him had ever made you feel as loved and special as he did with just one look.

“Thank you,” you whispered softly and Sebastian’s face lit up in a huge smile before pressing his lips against yours.

“You’re welcome,” he winked, before releasing you, running into the sand with your daughter as she called him. You laughed as you watched Sebastian lift her into the air and spin her around. You had needed this. You hadn’t realized but Sebastian had. Just like he always did and in that moment as you felt your son kick, saw your daughters huge smile as he hugged her tight, you loved him just a little bit more.


End file.
